This invention relates to ironing boards for use with an iron-to-iron clothes, and more specifically to storage devices for storing ironing boards. Ironing board storage devices have taken a variety of constructions, but typically have been comprised of a retractable ironing board movably mounted within a cabinet that is concealed in an interior cavity of a wall. The cabinet is installed at an appropriate height so that the ironing board can be rotated downwardly to a generally horizontal operating position relative to the floor. When not in use, the ironing board can be rotated upwardly to a generally vertical position within the cabinet for storage and a door closed to conceal the ironing board.
These types of ironing board storage devices are difficult to install and require major repair work if removed. To install, one must make large openings in an existing wall and properly support the storage device from support studs or the like, which calls for the use of many tools and a great deal of manual labor. For this reason, once the devices are installed they are rarely removed, making the installation effectively permanent. In addition, the location of the storage device is limited by the location of the support studs in the wall. Furthermore, these types of ironing board storage devices do not contain adequate support for the ironing board when placed in the operating position. As a result, the ironing board is not particularly stable and is susceptible to movement during operation. In addition, currently known ironing board storage devices are not adequately accessible by the disabled, in particular those in wheelchairs.
Therefore, there has been a need for an ironing board storage device that is easy to install, easy to operate, economical, easily relocated, accessible to the disabled, and is adequately stable during operation.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several figures of the drawings.